


Planet Problems

by DinDangDjarin



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Bounty Hunters, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinDangDjarin/pseuds/DinDangDjarin
Summary: Mando is having problems with some unexpected allergies but is determined to get his bounty.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Tough Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Filter Maintenance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171448) by [VaguelyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyK/pseuds/VaguelyK). 



> This is my first fanfic so any comments/criticisms are appreciated!

_“Ah-choo!”_  
Mando groaned. Reaching for a box of tissues on the nearby shelf, he blew his nose.  
“Man, this planet is really getting to you.” Cara yelled through the door.  
“I know.” He replied, his voice sounded clogged from his stuffed up nose.  
Putting his helmet back on, he left the bathroom and sank down into the couch across from where Cara was seated. She shook her head, obviously trying not to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Mando mumbled, crossing his arms. “Oh, nothing. It’s just, well….The Mandalorian, getting bested by some allergies!” Cara began laughing, and The Child joined her. “Hey, you're supposed to be on my side.” Mando complained, glancing over at it. He sneezed again, sighing in frustration.

“Maybe we should head out, I’m sure you could find another bounty somewhere.” Cara suggested. Mando shook his head. “I can’t go yet. I promised Jar-tan that I would help him finish this job, he won’t be able to catch this quarry by himself.”

“Oh, come on!” Cara said, rolling her eyes. “You’ve only known the guy for like one day, I’m sure he’s had plenty of people back out on their deals before.”  
“Yeah? Well, I don’t intend to be one of those people.” Mando stated, sounding unamused and slightly annoyed. He got up and began to look over several maps of their surroundings that were spread out over the table.

“Have you ever had allergies like this before?” Cara asked. “Once.” Mando replied, preoccupied. “What planet was it?” She prodded, determined to get more of an answer. Mando shifted his position and looked down at the ground. “This one.” He mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Cara’s eyes widened.

“Really? THAN WHY ON PLANET EADU DID WE COME HERE!” Mando winced, pressing his hands against his helmet. Cara frowned, but she lowered her voice. “It’s your own fault you have that headache.” She said, crossing her arms. Ignoring her, Mando turned back to his maps and continued his work.

After a few minutes, Cara broke the silence. “Did you take any meds?” Mando glanced over at her, and she could almost see him rolling his eyes through the helmet. “Yes.” he replied. “Ok, ok, dumb question.” Cara admitted, her mouth forming a small smile. “Sorry for yelling.” She added, “But you can be such a _di’kut_ sometimes.”

“It’s Ok.” Mando said, followed by a loud sneeze. Cara walked over to him, handing him a box of tissues. “Why don’t I take The Child into the other room with me, that way you can take your helmet off while you finish this.” She said, sympathetically.

Mando sniffed, trying to stop his nose from running. “Thank you, that would be nice.” he agreed. Cara carefully picked up The Child and began to walk out of the room. “Sanitize that helmet.” She said before closing the door.

A few hours later, the door opened and Cara saw Mando standing at the entrance of the room, helmet back on. She noticed the way he rested his head against the doorpost, in an attempt to ease the headache he had. The Child eagerly rushed over to great him, holding its hands up in the air.

Mando bent over and gently picked it up. “Been good?” He asked, wrapping his arm around it. The Child cooed and looked up at him with a face of absolute innocence, Mando looked over at Cara for the real answer. She chuckled. “Well, aside from trying to eat my shoes, and knocking over that vase over there, I’d say the kid was pretty good.”

Mando saw the broken vase in the corner, water had seeped into the wood surrounding it, and the flowers lay tangled in a pile. Setting The Child down, he grabbed a nearby towel and slowly walked over to the mess. Cara jumped up to stop him, snatching the towel out of his hand. “Hey, it’s my mess, I was the one watching him.” She said, gently but forcefully.

Mando stepped back, turning his attention towards The Child. “I think it’s hungry.” he murmured. Cara looked up at the two of them. “There is some leftover stew in the kitchen, we could heat that up for dinner.” Mando nodded, sniffling. Placing The Child in his pram, he went over towards the small kitchen area and began to prepare the meal.

A short time later, the three of them were all seated at the table, bowls of soup in front of them. Mando had placed a straw in his bowl so he could eat with them. The Child noisily slurped down his food, spilling some of it in the process on both himself and Mando.

 _“Ah-Choo!”_ Mando jerked the straw out of his helmet just before he sneezed. _“a-shoo”_ The Child mimicked, giggling. Cara laughed, the image of the two of them, both covered in stew, too much to ignore.

Mando glared at her through the helmet, and she quickly put on her best straight face.  
Sighing, he put the straw back under his helmet and propped his head up with his hands. Throughout their meal Cara noticed he kept rubbing his helmet near the area where his eyes would be.

“Do your eyes itch or something?” She finally asked. “Huh? Oh, yeah.” He murmured. “Maybe you should get some sleep, it might help you feel better. Besides, I’m getting tired of hearing you sniffling.” Cara teased, beginning to clean up the dishes.

Mando looked up at her, shaking his head. “I have a meeting with Jar-tan tonight, he wanted to go over the plan, I think this is one of his first bounties, and Vagaari’s aren’t exactly easy to catch.” He grabbed a napkin and began to clean up The Child, who was beginning to fuss. “Would you watch him?” He asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Cara smiled. “Of course, I don’t mind. He’ll probably fall asleep soon anyway. Can he stay in my room tonight?” “Sure” Mando replied, grabbing his bag from the hook. He opened the door and walked out, the darkness surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> di'kut: idiot


	2. A Deal's a Deal

Mando walked rather slowly towards the local inn. His head was pounding, and being outside, even for a few minutes, was making him feel worse. The inside of the inn was dim and loud, crowded with people. He looked around for Jar-tan, and eventually spotted him sitting at a booth in the corner. Walking over, he took a seat at the table and set his stuff down beside him.

“Good evening.” Jar-tan greeted, pleasantly. “Good evening.” Mando replied, spreading the maps out over the table. After a few minutes of idle conversation, Mando motioned towards the work in front of them.

“We should get started, I brought some extra parchment, we can write down what we need to on it.” “Uh-huh.” Jar-tan murmured, looking him over. Mando tried again. “It might take some time to figure this all out, since we didn’t receive a chain number.”

Jar-tan nodded vaguely while continuing to stare at his bounty partner, obviously distracted. “What?” Mando questioned, beginning to feel self-conscious. Jar-tan met his gaze. “What in the name of Alderaan is wrong with you?” He finally said.  
Mando shifted his position and crossed his arms. “Nothing.” He replied, defensively. Jar-tan chuckled, shaking his head. “Listen, Mando. I’ve heard you speak before, and I can certainly say that you don’t sound 100% tonight.”

Mando leaned back in his seat, sighing. “I’m fine, _Tayli’bac_? Let’s get to work.” Jar-tan shrugged. “Ok, don’t tell me.” The two began to work for several minutes, sharing strategies and comparing the various coordinates.

 _“AH-CHOO!_ ” They were soon interrupted by Mando’s very loud sneeze, which echoed throughout the inn’s hollow walls. Jar-tan jumped slightly, spilling the ink he was currently writing with. Mando quickly turned his head to the side. _“Ah-choo, ah-choo, Ah-choo!”_

After a few seconds the sneezing stopped. Sniffing, he rested his head on the back of the seat. Jar-tan smiled. “Well I’m glad to see that you're perfectly fine.” He said with a chuckle. Mando answered by throwing his pen at his partner's face. Easily dodging the object, Jar-tan began to clean up the spilled ink.

“So, seriously, what’s wrong?” He asked. Mando shrugged. “It’s just allergies, something on this planet I guess.” Jar-tan nodded. “Well, whatever it is, you’d better not end up blowing our whole mission because you walk into a bush or something.” “Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Mando said, annoyed. Jar-tan laughed. “I can see that.”

After another hour or so of double checking and planning, the two finished their work. Mando trudged back to where he was staying and practically collapsed into his bed, taking just enough time to remove his beskar armour and helmet. Cara and The Child had already turned in, and soon Mando was overcome by deep, blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tayli'bac?: Okay?, Understand?


	3. Pushing Through

The next morning, Cara was up preparing breakfast while The Child quietly played on the floor nearby. It began to coo excitedly, and turning around she saw Mando walking out of his room. He knelt down beside The Child and picked it up, then made his way over to the table.

“Good morning.” Cara greeted. Mando sniffed. “Good morning.” His voice sounded, congested, to say the least, and she winced at the sound of it. Mando cleared his throat and sat down, setting The Child beside him. Cara set the bowls of porridge down and took a seat across from him.

“You look horrible.” She observed. Mando slouched down in his chair, burying his head in his hands. “You can’t even see me.” He protested. Cara rolled her eyes. “Don’t need to when you sound like death. And yes, It’s very obvious that you have a headache.” Mando responded with a loud, harsh sneeze.

Cara shook her head. “Why don’t you go take a hot shower, it will help clear your sinuses. I’ll put your porridge and some spice tea in your room for when you’re done.” Mando groaned and sniffed loudly. _“Ba’slanar ni solus.”_ He mumbled.

Cara frowned. “I don’t know what that means, but you know I’m right.” Mando shrugged indifferently, but he did get up and slowly make his way over to the bathroom. “It means leave me alone.” He said before closing the door.

Inside the bathroom, Mando began the cumbersome task of removing his beskar armour and multiple layers of clothing. Once he was down to a long sleeved shirt and pants, he walked over to the mirror and removed his helmet.

“Oof.” he exclaimed, his reflection shocking him. So he didn’t just feel like trash, he looked like it too. He hadn’t really looked at his face since they had landed, taking his helmet off only to sleep or eat. His eyes were red and dry, his nose was running, and his whole face looked puffy.

He started the shower water and set his clothes on the nearby stool, placing his helmet on top. As warm water poured over him, he couldn’t repress a small sigh. Mando hated to admit it, but Cara was right. He could feel his clogged up nose clearing slightly, and the water soothed his aching eyes.

After finishing, he put his beskar back on, dried his hair with a towel, and lastly put his helmet on his head. In his room he found his meal on the dresser, along with some tea that smelled awful but did help his headache.

Mando finished eating and left his room, looking for The Child and Cara. He found them outside, watching the many different types of people and creatures shop in the nearby marketplace. “Did it help?” Cara asked, turning to face him. Mando nodded, “A little.” Cara smiled. “Told you.”

He ignored her comment and looked over at The Child, who was currently eating some kind of bug he had found. “I need to leave soon, I’m meeting Jar-tan at the border of the town in less than an hour.” He said. “I could take him with me if you're tired of babysitting.”

Cara looked at The Child fondly. “Get tired of this little whomp rat? Nah, he can stay with me.” Mando put his bags on the speeder bike, carefully strapping them down.  
“I’ll be back... _ah... ah...Ah-Choo._..sometime tonight.” Cara got up and walked over to him. “Hey, be careful. Seriously. Once you get back we are so leaving this place.”

She spoke firmly, but he could hear the concern in her voice. “Don’t worry, it should be a quick job.” He assured her. Mando knelt down on the ground near The Child, holding his finger out to it. The Child grabbed it and squealed happily.

“Now, I want you to be good. Understand? Don’t be troubled.” Mando said. Standing back up, he started the speeder bike and climbed up onto it. It took off and soon he was no more than just a spec on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba’slanar ni solus: leave me alone


	4. Bad Timing

“Mando!” Jar-tan yelled, when he saw his partner pulling up. “Good timing, my fob just started up again.” Mando slowed down the speeder and climbed off. He walked over to Jar-tan and took out his own fob.

“You’re right, looks like the quarry is somewhere in that forest.” He said, pointing over towards the nearby flora. Jar-tan frowned upon hearing his voice. “Uh, I don’t think you should go in there. For Kriff’s sake Mando, you need some pills.”

Mando ignored him and grabbed his macrobinoculars from the back of the speeder bike. “We’ll both go in together, if the tracking fob picks up, you go ahead of me and try to get behind it. I’ll shoot first, and you can finish him while he tries to get a shot at me.”

Jar-tan thought for a moment. “Why don’t you go in behind? I’m not sure I’ll be able to tell where he is without seeing him.” Mando tilted his head. “Sure, I can do that. Meanwhile he can have fun shooting at your unprotected self.”

Jar-tan looked at the Mandalorian’s beskar armour and felt his face flush. “Oh...yeah, I guess I’ll go behind.” Much to his relief, Mando said nothing else and silently began walking over towards the edge of the forest.

Once they reached it, he signaled Jar-tan to be quiet. Slowly, they began to make their way through the dense trees and shrubbery. Both held their guns in hand, ready to fire at the slightest noise.

 _“AH-CHOO!”_ Jar-tan spun around, pointing his blaster at the offending sound. All he saw was Mando hurriedly getting back into position. “Quiet!” He whispered. Mando nodded apologetically and the two continued walking. _“ah-choo! ah-choo!"_ Two more partly muffled sneezes again broke the silence.

“Get it together!” Jar-tan pleaded, urgently. The tracking fob began to beep loudly, picking up speed as it went. Suddenly, a loud shot echoed throughout the forest. “Quickly! To the back!” Mando yelled, getting into a firing position.

Up ahead, the vague outline of a Vagaari was visible through the smoke from the blast. Mando could see Jar-tan slowly creeping up behind the quarry, and held his blaster ready, dodging the bullets while waiting for the right moment to fire.

The creature continued firing at Mando, and smoke filled the air. Jar-tan signaled Mando to fire, and waited for the shot. When nothing happened, he signaled again, leaning to the side in an attempt to see his partner.

What he saw was Mando, frozen in place, as if unable to fire. Suddenly he jerked his head to the side. _“AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO!”_ Mando turned his back towards the quarry, bullets ricocheting off his armour. “MANDO!” Jar-tan yelled, “SHOOT!”

_“Ah-choo! Ah-choo!... Dank farrik!”_  
Mando bent over and continued sneezing, holding one arm up to ward off bullets.  
Jar-tan groaned. “Oh, for the love of….” grabbing his blaster, he took careful aim and fired.

Quiet filled the air. The Vagaari froze and fell forwards, dropping it’s gun. Jar-tan breathed a sigh of relief and began to make his way over towards the body. Mando’s sneezing fit had seemingly ceased, as he had stood up and was already inspecting the body.

Once they were sure that the quarry was no longer a threat, Jar-tan looked over at Mando and sighed. “I knew you shouldn't have come in here.” He said, his voice sounding both harsh and amused.

Mando picked up his blaster and sniffed. “Yeah.” He agreed. Jar-tan smiled, satisfied with his answer. “When we get back to the town, I’m gonna get you some of those pills I was talking about.”

Mando nodded numbly. The loud shots had aggravated his headache, and his eyes itched beneath his helmet. Gathering their things, they picked up the body and set it onto one of the speeder bikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dank Farrik: exclamation of frustration


	5. Heading Out

Once they got back, Jar-tan gave Mando the promised pills and they delivered the quarry to the client. Then they headed back to where Mando and the others were staying. “You’re back!” Cara exclaimed when she saw them walk into the room.

The Child cooed loudly and toddled over towards Mando. Mando picked him up and allowed him to chew on the corner of his cape. Cara chuckled. “Well, you seem to be alive. The Razor crest is all ready to go, so whenever you’re ready we can leave this dump.” Mando nodded, sniffing. “I need to go return the speeder bikes, we can leave after that.”

Still holding The Child, he left to complete the task. When he returned, Cara and Jar-tan were talking. “How are you feeling?” Jar-tan asked, turning to face him. “Are the meds working?” Mando shrugged. “Well, it’s not like I haven't already inhaled half of the flora on this planet, so it might be a while.” Cara smiled. “How did the job go?” Mando looked down, shifting The Child to his opposite arm. “It went fine.” he said.

Cara laughed. “Yeah, Jar-tan told me about it.” Mando glared at Jar-tan. _“Shabuir troan.”_ he muttered. “Hey, hey.” Jar-tan said, chuckling.“I just told her what happened, and, for what it’s worth, you practically sprinted back over here.”

Mando grabbed his bag and The Child. “It’s time to go.” He said. Cara started laughing again. “Someone’s sensitive.” she teased. “I’m leaving!” Mando yelled back as he walked towards his ship.

Aboard the Razor crest, Mando headed into the cockpit and set The Child in its pram. He went over to the dashboard, and Cara took a seat next to The Child. Mando set the coordinates for their flight and took off. Once they were out of the planet’s atmosphere, he engaged autopilot and jumped to hyperspeed.

 _“Ah-choo!”_ He sneezed, as he began to make his way over towards the door. “So, where are we going?” Cara asked him, handing him a box of tissues. Mando took the box and began to climb down the latter exiting the cockpit. He paused for a moment and looked up at her. “Somewhere with a lot of sand, just plain, dry sand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shabuir troan: jerk face


End file.
